Watch inside
by slave in mind
Summary: Veidt peut-il vraiment rester impuni après ce meurtre de masse? Suite direct du film/comics. Pas de slash. Rating pour violence. Essentiellement Veidt et Dan/Laurie, un peu de Dr Manhattan.
1. Chapitre 1 : La fin de la guerre

**Watch inside…**

**Copyright : **

Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient. _Watch inside…_ est une fanfiction se basant sur le célèbre comic _Watchmen_ de Dave Gibbons et Alan Moore ainsi que sur son adaptation cinématographique par Zack Snyder.

**Personnages :**

Adrian Veidt _aka_ Ozymandias

Daniel Dreiberg _aka_ Hibou II

Laurie « Jupiter » Juspeczyck _aka_ Spectre Soyeux II

Docteur Jonathan Osterman _aka_ Dr Manhattan

Walter Joseph Kovacs _aka_ Rorschach

_**Petit mot de l'auteur:**_

_La fin du comics Watchmen ne me plaisant qu'à moitié (pieuvre géante alien peu crédible selon moi, désolé si j'outrage les puristes) et le film adapté ne satisfaisant pas mon désir d'en savoir plus à propos de mon personnage préféré, à savoir Ozymandias, j'ai donc décider d'écrire cette fanfiction se basant plus sur la fin décrite dans le film que celle du comic. Cette fiction est écrite en partie d'un point de vue externe, mais aussi d'un point de vue interne, celui d'Adrian Veidt, aka Ozymandias._

* * *

** Chapitre 1 : La fin de la guerre.**

- Rorschach, je t'en prie, réfléchis deux minutes. Ne serait-il pas à présent plus profitable de taire la vérité pour le salut de l'humanité ? supplia Daniel.

- … pas de compromis, même face à l'apocalypse, l'aurais-tu oublié Dan ? demanda Rorschach, tout en sortant de la base de Veidt.

Adrian se tourna vers Jon. Celui-ci fixait les écrans de désolation et de paix entre les deux grandes puissances, et commençait à comprendre la logique de ce plan.

- Il ne peut y avoir de perturbateur, sinon l'humanité tout entière en paiera le prix, dit Veidt.

Manhattan se tourna vers Ozymandias.

- Je comprends, dit-il tout simplement.

Daniel les fusilla du regard.

- Je vous interdis…

Mais il fut interrompu par la téléportation de Manhattan. Il se précipita au-dehors pour rattraper son ami et le convaincre vainement qu'il change d'avis une dernière fois.

* * *

Il ne restait plus qu'Ozymandias et le Spectre Soyeux dans le complexe.

Elle n'avait pas reparlé depuis sa sentence de mort lorsqu'elle avait tentée d'exécuté Adrian d'une balle dans le crâne. Depuis elle fixait les écrans à la fois fascinée et horrifiée. Ozymandias se retourna pour lui dire que ce qu'il avait fait était juste et qu'il était désolé d'avoir dû tuer son père, mais à ce moment là Manhattan apparu face à elle.

- Que vas-tu faire à présent ? demanda-t-elle.

- Cette planète ne présente plus aucun intérêt pour moi. Je pense partir pour une autre galaxie, peut-être pour fonder une nouvelle forme de vie.

Elle n'essaya pas de le convaincre de rester. Alors qu'il allait se dire adieu, un Daniel complètement anéanti arriva. Lorsqu'il leva la tête vers Laurie il fit non pour lui signifier que Rorschach était mort. Il tourna ensuite ses yeux vers Adrian et toute sa colère et son désespoir se virent sur son visage.

* * *

_**AN: **__Ce petit prologue est pratiquement copié-collé du film, juste pour avoir un bon point de départ et mieux comprendre les sentiments de chacun des protagonistes. Les chapitres suivants seront totalement fictionnels._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Les mots sont plus forts

**Chapitre 2 : Les mots sont plus forts que les coups.**

Je ne regrettais pas ce que j'avais dus faire, mais je n'étais pas sadique au point de prendre du plaisir à la mort de ces personnes. Dan était fou de rage. Avant même qu'il ne se décide de se précipiter sur moi, je savais où il allait porter son premier coup. Avant même qu'il ne se fasse le premier pas, je savais que je méritais mille fois pire que ce qu'il pourrait me faire subir. Son ami Rorschach venait de se faire exécuté sous ses yeux et cela par ma faute. Certes Jon avait été l'exécuteur, mais s'il avait du agir ainsi c'était uniquement pour préserver l'humanité de cette nouvelle situation, situation dans laquelle je l'avais mise.

Les deux premiers coups m'atteignirent au visage. Je ne bougeais pas, après tout je le méritais. Jamais je n'avais vu le Hibou mettre autant de rage dans ces coups. Après plusieurs autres coups de poings, je sentis le goût ferreux du sang dans ma bouche. Je ne bougeais toujours pas, ce qui l'énerva.

- Défends-toi ! hurla-t-il désespéré, alors qu'il me projetait contre les écrans.

Je le regardais sincèrement dans les yeux et lui dit :

- Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est pour l'humanité. Que sont le sacrifice de quelques millions de vies si c'est pour en sauver des milliards ?

- La mort de Rorschach n'a servi qu'à te protéger ! Seulement TOI !

Il me jeta un regard rempli de dégoût et se détourna. Il prit dans ses bras Laurie et tout deux repartir.

* * *

Je restais là abasourdie par ces dernières paroles. L'avais-je vraiment fait pour moi, et non pour le reste de l'humanité ? Après tout, Rorschach était considéré par tous comme un fou. L'aurait-il cru s'il avait raconté cette histoire. On pouvait en douter et on ne le saurait certainement jamais. Alors que je me retournais pour me diriger vers mes quartiers, je remarquais que Jon n'était toujours pas parti. On se fixa du regard pendant quelques secondes quand je décidai de prendre la parole.

- Dis-moi que toi au moins tu m'approuves dans mon choix ?

Manhattan me regarda de ce regard argenté qui transperce votre âme.

- Je ne t'approuve pas, je comprends, c'est tout.

Voyant que je paraissais satisfait de cette réponse il ajouta :

- Seulement cette histoire n'est pas finie, ce n'est que le commencement.

Et sur ces derniers mots il disparut dans un éclair bleuâtre, me laissant seul avec mes pensées.

* * *

_**AN: **Des commentaires? Envie de connaître la suite? Merci de me le faire savoir via reviews ou PM! :)_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Mauvaise nouvelle

**Chapitre 3 : Mauvaise nouvelle.**

Adrian était de retour à New-York. Cela faisait à présent deux jours que « l'attaque cataclysmique lancé par le Dr Manhattan » avait ravagé la ville et exterminée la moitié de sa population. La vie reprenait peu à peu son cours et Adrian était heureux de constater que sa secrétaire n'était pas morte dans l'attaque. Elle lui faisait son rapport quotidien sur les ventes de l'entreprise.

- M. Veidt, les nouvelles figurines de Bubastis se vendent à merveille.

Adrian repensa à son vieux compagnon qui avait péri inutilement. L'une des rares choses qu'il regrettait dans cette affaire avait été la perte tragique de son animal de compagnie unique au monde.

- Oui, l'annonce de sa mort dans le terrible accident semble avoir boosté nos ventes, dit-il tristement.

La secrétaire regretta immédiatement de lui avoir annoncé cette information mais son supérieur l'encouragea à continuer.

- Y-a-t-il d'autres nouvelles ?

Une hésitation passa dans le regard de la jeune femme.

- Qui a-t-il Mlle Stein ?

- C'est... au sujet d'un article parut dans le _New Frontiersman._ Apparemment ils auraient trouvé des preuves que le Dr Manhattan n'était pas à l'origine de cette attaque.

Le sang d'Adrian ne fit qu'un tour.

- Des… preuves, dites-vous ? demanda-t-il le plus calmement possible.

- Oui, monsieur. Il semblerait que le sociopathe Rorschach, récemment échappé de prison, aurait envoyé à ce journal une toute autre histoire de ce qui se serait passé. Ils n'ont pas eu l'autorisation du gouvernement de publié cette histoire, mais elle impliquerait une personne haut placé dans l'industrie de pointe.

Adrian qui avait tourné le dos à sa secrétaire tout le long de sa conversation, se retourna.

- Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas publié ce journal ?

- Le gouvernement aurait pris l'affaire en main selon certaines rumeurs.

- Je comprends. Une telle découverte pourrait mettre la paix mondiale en danger, dit-il plus pour lui-même. Y-a-t-il autre chose dont vous deviez me parler ?

- Non, monsieur.

Elle posa les dossiers de ventes sur le bureau et sorti.

Ainsi donc ce fou de Rorschach lui poserait des problèmes même au-delà de la mort. Soit. Il se devait d'agir au plus vite et passa sa soirée devant son ordinateur à échafauder un nouveau plan de sauvetage.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Retrouvailles mouvementées

****_Bonjour rares lecteurs. Vous êtes très peu à lire cette fic donc si vous pouviez me laisser un petit message ça m'encouragerait à continuer de la publier. Dans tous les cas merci à mon unique reviewer _darmoonlady_. Voici 2 nouveaux chapitres en espérant que cela plaise à certains d'entre vous. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Retrouvailles mouvementées.**

Je n'avais pas dormi de la soirée, réussissant à m'assoupir sur le canapé de mon bureau qu'après avoir trouvé le moyen de m'en sortir face à ces accusations. Un léger bruissement dans l'air me réveilla. Je reconnu aux pas l'arrivée du Spectre Soyeux et du Hibou.

- Dan, Laurie… Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir de la visite si tôt le matin, dis-je tout en me relevant.

Le Spectre Soyeux se trouvait face à moi, le Hibou était déjà devant mon ordinateur à tenter de pénétrer mon système.

- Dan, cela ne servira à rien. Certes, tu es un excellent informaticien, mais depuis ta petite incursion dans mon système, j'ai grandement amélioré la sécurité.

Sous le clair de lune je vis qu'il me fusillait du regard.

- Si tu n'étais pas employé par le Gouvernement, je dirais que tu es là pour te venger. Mais vu que ta petite amie t'accompagne, j'imagine que vous avez reçu l'ordre de m'escorter jusqu'au centre de la CIA le plus proche. Ai-je tort ?

- Tu as beau être l'homme le plus intelligent du monde, réplica Laurie, tu ne pourras pas échapper à l'accusation lancée par Rorschach. Le président n'est pas fou au point de révéler la vérité au monde, mais crois moi il est suffisamment intelligent pour savoir que tu ne t'arrêteras pas là et il a l'intention de te faire payer tes crimes !

- Je croyais que l'on s'était mis d'accord sur le fait que cela valait mieux pour l'humanité, précisais-je calmement.

- Il me faut son empreinte digitale et son code pour accéder aux fichiers ! s'exclama Dan comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la dernière réplique de Veidt.

Laurie me regarda.

- Cela peut se faire avec ou sans ton accord.

J'éclatai de rire.

- La dernière fois que l'on s'est battu vous n'avez eu aucune chance, si je m'en souviens bien. Si le Dr Manhattan n'était pas intervenu, j'aurais pu vous tuer sans problème, même si je n'en avais pas l'intention.

A cette affirmation, Dan et Laurie se regardèrent et sourirent. Je compris l'erreur que j'avais commise au moment où un éclair bleu surgi à ma droite.

- Ne serait-il pas enclin à coopérer ? demanda Jon.

- Il pense malheureusement que nous n'avons aucun moyen de pression pour le contraindre à nous suivre, dit Dan.

J'analysais en une demi-seconde la situation. La seule issue possible à ma situation n'était pas envisageable pour le moment. Jon se tourna vers moi.

- Adrian, le suicide n'est pas une possibilité acceptable ici.

Satané Schtroumpf bleu. Il avait vu ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. La mort était pourtant la seule chose que j'envisageais si mon plan venait à être découvert.

- Apparemment on a besoin de ton empreinte et de ton code. L'empreinte peut-être obtenu que tu sois conscient ou non. Pour ce qui est du code…

- Jon, tu m'as dis que tu me comprenais à Karnak !

- Que je comprenais, pas que j'approuvais. Coopéreras-tu ? demanda Manhattan.

Je ne bougeais pas, me préparant à faire tout ce qui était possible pour me sortir de ce piège.

- Tu me laisses donc pas le choix Adrian.

Ce fut à ce moment que je m'élançais à travers la baie vitrée. Ma rapidité fut telle qu'elle les prit tous au dépourvu. Cependant, la chute ne fut pas si rapide, et je sentis l'étreinte de la téléportation alors même que j'allais toucher le bitume cent mètres plus bas.

* * *

_**AN : **Prochain chapitre mecredi!_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Hésitations

**Chapitre 5 : Hésitations.**

J'atterris avec force sur le sol de mon bureau, en face de ma chaise. Jonathan, Daniel et Laurie m'entouraient. Mon corps me faisait mal sans qu'il y ait de raison apparente. Daniel m'attrapa par le col de ma chemise et me mit sur la chaise. Il prit ma main et voulu l'appliquer sur le lecteur d'empreintes mais ce fut telle un électrochoc. Je lui tordais le bras sur le point de le briser, il tomba à genoux une douleur atroce sur le visage, mais une force incroyable figea mes mouvements. Je me retournais et vis le Dr Manhattan un doigt pointait vers moi.

- Adrian, tu me déçois une fois de plus, dit-il menaçant.

Il me fit lâcher le bras du Hibou et m'obligea à appliquer mon doigt sur le digitalix.

- Espèce de salaud ! T'as faillis me briser le bras !

Je me retournais.

- Tu m'en vois sincèrement navré Dreiberg, mais c'est toi qui as violé ma propriété et m'as attaqué. Je ne fais que me défendre.

- Te suicider est un acte de défense pour toi ? s'exclama le Spectre Soyeux. Dis plutôt que tu cherches à protéger quelque chose et on compte bien le découvrir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

L'écran demandait à présent le mot de passe. Mon dernier rempart avant que tout mon plan n'échoue misérablement.

- Me suicider ? Me crois-tu si faible ?

Je devais gagner du temps. Peut-être si je parvenais à activer l'alarme, la sécurité me ferait gagner du temps.

- Adrian, fais preuve de ta légendaire intelligence et soumets-toi à la logique de cette situation. Tu as perdu cette fois-ci. Donne-nous ce code et on interviendra en ta faveur lors du procès, déclara Jonathan.

Je me mis à rire. Il n'avait rien comprit, cela me laissé un avantage non négligeable.

- Si vous ne découvrez rien, la seule preuve que vous aurez ce sera le journal de Rorschach. Et entre la parole d'un respectable industriel, ancien super-héros et celle d'un criminel complètement fou, qui pensez-vous que l'on va croire ?

Daniel me donna un coup de poing dans le ventre qui me surpris totalement.

- Ne parle plus jamais ainsi de Rorschach !

Je le regardais étonné.

- Tu as bien changé Daniel. Jamais par le passé tu aurais frappé quelqu'un par pure haine ou vengeance.

- C'est de ta faute si je suis devenu ainsi. A présent le code, que l'on puisse enfin te mettre derrière les barreaux !

Je regardais Jon et lui fit comprendre que rien ne pourrais me convaincre de donner ce code.

- Il ne parlera pas, dit Manhattan. Notre seule autre option serait de l'arrêter de suite.

- Sans des preuves solides, n'importe quel avocat le fera sortir de prison en moins de 24 heures ! s'exclama Laurie.

Daniel me fixa et me dit :

- Si tu as encore ne serait-ce qu'un tant soit peu d'humanité tu sais qu'il est juste que tu sois puni pour tes crimes. Tu as été membres des Watchmen ! Agis en héro et rends-toi aux forces de police.

- Je ne veux pas être un héros Daniel. Je fais simplement ce que je pense être le plus juste pour l'humanité.

- Tu es un meurtrier ! Tous les délinquants que l'on a arrêté jusque là sont moins coupables que toi ! Ne nous sort pas le coup que tu as sauvé des milliards de personnes ! Tu en as tués des millions, et un seul meurtre suffit pour être condamné dans cet état. Tu mérites plus que quiconque la prison !

Je vacillais sous le coup des accusations. Je savais parfaitement ce que j'avais fait. J'avais observé chaque être au moment de l'exécution finale. Je mettais imprégnés de leur terreur à la vue de leur fin. Je portais ce fardeau en moi, et avait décidé de vivre avec jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je tentais de les mettre de côté mais leurs morts me hanteraient à jamais. Que Dreiberg me le rappel de cette façon était insupportable. N'avais-je pas finalement tort avec mon nouveau plan ? Daniel avait du remarquer l'effet de ces paroles car il poursuivit.

- Tu as été lâche en faisant accuser Manhattan à ta place. A présent regagne un peu de dignité, livre-nous ce code.

Je les regardais tous trois. Jon me scrutait de ses yeux glacial, tandis que Laurie et Daniel n'avait que dégoût pour ma personne. Etait-ce là le seul effet que je faisais à mes anciens amis ?


	6. Chapitre 6 : Peace and justice

** Chapitre 6 : _Peace and justice_.**

Je me retournais face à mon clavier et tapais le code : PEACE AND JUSTICE.

Ils me regardèrent étonnés. Je ne savais pas si c'était les mots ou le fait que je finisse par céder qui les interloquaient le plus, mais je me levais de la chaise pour sortir prendre l'air.

- Ne bouges pas Adrian ! m'arrêta Daniel. On n'en a pas finit avec toi.

Je me retournais et lui dis que même si l'envie me prenait de m'enfuir en courant, Jon aurait tôt fait de m'arrêter. Il me fusilla du regard et lassé je m'assis sur le canapé, le visage enfoui dans mes mains, fatigué d'avoir à supporter tant de choses.

J'avais du m'endormir car lorsque je me réveillais, il faisait déjà jour et Daniel avait apparemment finit d'éplucher près de cinquante giga octets de données.

- Seul la justice de cet état peut le juger ! s'exclama Laurie.

Apparemment elle se disputait depuis un moment avec Daniel.

- Tu as vu comme moi ce qu'il a fait et ce qu'il projeté de faire pour couvrir ses traces !

Dr Manhattan était suspendu dans les airs sous une forme de méditation.

- Même si nous le livrons, n'oublie pas à qui on a affaire ! C'est Ozymandias ! Après Jon, ce doit-être la personne la plus puissante sur cette planète. Qui crois-tu pourras l'arrêter !?

Je me levais et m'approchais de la porte sans qu'il me remarque. Avec un peu de chance et de rapidité, je pourrais peut-être m'enfuir avant qu'il ne remarque ma disparition.

- Ce n'est pas une raison. On ne peut pas se faire justice nous même !

- Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre, coupa Jon, mais il semblerait qu'Adrian soit réveillé.

Je m'arrêtais à mi-chemin entre la porte et le couple. Je me retournais. C'était trop tard pour l'évasion discrète.

- Tu contais t'enfuir Adrian ? demanda le Hibou.

Je sentais bien que Manhattan retenait mes pouvoirs, donc si Daniel voulait me frapper, je n'aurais aucun moyen de me défendre. Je décidais donc d'user du dernier moyen que j'avais pour m'éviter les ennuis : mentir.

- Non. Même les « grands méchants criminels » ont besoin de prendre une douche.

Jon me fixa. Il avait compris que ce n'était qu'un bobard mais ne dit rien.

- Malheureusement les criminels de ton espèce n'ont pas le choix de quand avoir ce genre de plaisir.

Daniel s'approcha de moi. Je me préparais à recevoir un coup bien placé, mais il me mit le bras derrière le dos et me menotta.

- Ce sont de nouveaux modèles, spécialement créés pour toi par Jon.

Impuissant, je me laissais menotter et mener au centre de la pièce.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Justice ou revanche?

**Chapitre 7 : Justice ou revanche ? **

Inopérant, je me laissais mettre à genoux.

C'est à ce moment que ma secrétaire fit son entrée. Lorsqu'elle me vit à terre entourée des Watchmen, elle lâcha son dossier qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

- Monsieur… monsieur Veidt, dois-je appeler la sécurité ?

Je voulu me relever, montrer que j'étais toujours maître de la situation et lui répondre, mais Daniel me maintint à genoux.

- Veuillez-nous excusez mademoiselle, lui répondit Laurie. Nous sommes mandatés par le gouvernement pour poser quelques questions à Ozy… monsieur Veidt. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Mlle Stein me fixa comme pour attendre une confirmation que je ne voulais donner. Mais qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre ? Les gardes de la sécurité étaient certes compétant mais face à Jonathan et sans l'effet de surprise il n'avait pas la moindre chance. Je me décidais pour la seule réponse logique et lui fit signe de partir, trop honteux de l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. Lorsqu'elle eut refermée la porte je fis tomber Daniel au sol et me jetais sur lui. Je n'avais jamais ressentie un tel désir de vengeance et je le frappais, étonné de pouvoir placer quelques coups malgré l'emprise de Manhattan, emprise qui revînt rapidement. Le Hibou se releva difficilement.

- Désolé Daniel, Adrian à réussi à outrepasser mon contrôle pendant quelques secondes, dit Jon.

J'étais maintenu comme par des filins invisibles, face contre terre à plat ventre, mais j'avais appris quelque chose : la haine était imprévisible, et rendait donc les prévisions de Manhattan ininterprétables.

Daniel me retourna avec son pied et je pus voir qu'un mince filet de sang coulé de sa bouche. Il me remit à genoux devant lui.

- Même au contrôle de Jon il échappe ! Voilà pourquoi je pense qu'on devrait faire justice nous même ! s'exclama-t-il en s'adressant au Spectre.

Je compris immédiatement à quel genre de « justice » il pensait et je le regardais dans les yeux l'air dégouté.

- Tu parles là de revanche et non de justice ! Je n'aurais jamais agi ainsi si tu m'avais laissé me tenir avec dignité devant mon employé.

- Nous ferons ce qui est nécessaire pour que tu sois puni !

Je regardais Laurie.

- Toi aussi tu es d'accord avec sa forme de « justice » ? Tu es prête à avoir le sang d'un Watchmen seulement par désir de vengeance ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Cela ne me rassura pas pour autant. Il n'était à présent plus question de sauvegarder mon honneur mais plutôt ma vie.


	8. Chapitre 8 : La solution de l'extrème

**Chapitre 8 : La solution de l'extrême.**

- Je vous ai donné le code pour accéder à mes fichiers ! Vous ne voyait pas ce que ça signifie ! Je suis prêt à être jugé pour mes actes ! Jugé devant des instances officielles !

Jonathan intervînt :

- Si tu es déclaré coupable Adrian, te plieras-tu à leur jugement ?

Je le regardais ne sachant sincèrement que répondre. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir, il le saurait de suite, mais moi-même je ne savais comment je réagirais face à ces accusations.

- Il faut comprendre Adrian, que si tu étais emprisonné Jon ne pourrait veiller sur toi, et tu serais un danger pour tous.

Je souris tristement à cela.

- Apparemment mon procès est déjà finit avant même d'avoir commencé. Si je résume, la sentence est soit la mort donnée par mes pairs, soit l'incarcération à vie mais sans garantie que je m'y conforme. Ce n'est pas un choix que vous avez là, c'est une évidence…

Je laissais alors échapper une larme de désespoir car je venais de trouver une autre alternative mais qui me mènerait à quelque chose de peut-être pire que la mort.

- Je ne suis pas prêt à accepter une condamnation à mort pour mes actes. Il existe cependant une autre solution. Ces menottes sont faites à partir d'un alliage incassable. La seule option envisageable…

Je ne pus finir ma phrase tant la possibilité même de ce que je vivrais me dégoutait, mais au moins j'aurais une chance, aussi minime soit-elle, de m'échapper.

- Tu proposes quoi ? demanda impatiemment Daniel. De t'en faire une cellule ? Il faudrait au minimum une camisole pour t'empêcher de nuire !

Je souris qu'il ait si vite compris. Le Hibou, le plus naïf de notre groupe, avait comprit ce que je proposais. Un moment de compassion passa furtivement dans son regard de dégoût.

- Cela n'est pas envisageable, dit-il.

- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger Daniel, intervînt Jonathan. Je ferais part de cette idée au procureur. A présent, je pense qu'il est temps d'arrêter Adrian.

Laurie approuva alors que Daniel ne semblait plus quoi penser.

- Adrian Veidt, je vous arrête pour crime contre l'humanité et complot envers le président des Etats-Unis d'Amérique, commença Laurie.

Elle s'approcha et me releva.

- Tout ce que vous pourrez dire sera retenu contre vous, continua-t-elle.

Manhattan s'approcha et m'attrapa au bras, prêt pour la téléportation en détention.

- Pourrais-je au moins l'annoncer moi-même à mon personnel pour déléguer la direction ?

Daniel m'emmena près de mon bureau sans un mot. Je déléguais toute mes affaires à mes adjoints. Je fus près à partir pour mon interrogatoire dix minutes plus tard, tout en ayant subtilisé rapidement un petit objet caché dans une trappe secrète. J'eus crains pendant un instant que Jon avait vu mon mouvement imperceptible pour un œil humain, mais le fait qu'il se taise me prouva le contraire. Les trois justiciers m'entourèrent, Laurie tenant mon bras gauche, Daniel tenant le droit et Jon une main sur mon dos. Je ressentis la douleur de la téléportation avant de me retrouver assis sur une chaise dans ce qui semblait être une salle d'interrogatoire de la CIA, les mains toujours dans le dos menottées.


End file.
